Μετζένγκερστιν
by aikaterini
Summary: Τα γεγονότα της σύντομης ιστορίας "Metzengerstein" όπως βλέπει μέσω των ματιών του νέου Φρέντρικ Μετζένγκερστιν. One-shot.


Αποκήρυξη: "Μετζένγκερστιν: Μια Ιστορία στη Μίμηση του Γερμανού" δεν ανήκει σε μένα. Ανήκει στον Edgar Allan Poe.

Σημείωση συντάκτη: Μάλιστα, αυτό είναι η προσπάθειά μου να γράψω "Metzengerstein" στα ελληνικά. Τα ελληνικά δεν είναι η μητρική γλώσσα μου, έτσι ξέρω ότι μπορεί να μην είναι τέλεια. Αν υπάρχουν οποιαδήποτε λάθη, θέλω να τα διορθώσω και να βελτιωθώ, έτσι σας παρακαλώ να μου πείτε αν υπάρχουν οποιαδήποτε λάθη! Θα χαιρετίσω οποιαδήποτε βοήθεια που δίνετε εφ' όσον το κάνετε ευγενικά. Σας ευχαριστώ. Ελπίζω ότι απολαμβάνετε!

"Μετζένγκερστιν"

Ας δω, τι έχω τώρα;

Όλων των κτημάτων και κατοχών του πατέρα μου είναι τώρα δικοί μου, συμπεριλαμβανομένου, φυσικά, το Κάστρο Μετζένγκερστιν, όπου έχω ζήσει όλη η ζωή μου. Είναι ένα μεγάλο κτήριο, μεγάλος και απέραντος. Έχει δυστυχώς την αβέβαιη θέση να είναι πολύ κοντά στο κάστρο των ανταγωνιστών της οικογένειάς μου, τους Μπερλίφιτζινγκ, αλλά δεν είμαι φοβισμένος. Γιατί πρέπει, πότε η δόξα της οικογένειάς μου ενσωματώνεται σε ουσιαστικά κάθε τάπητα στο κάστρο μου; Πόσο λαμπρός... να υπενθυμιστεί...

Υποθέτω ότι πρέπει να αισθανθώ λυπημένος για τη μεταβίβαση της μητέρας μου. Και αυτός του πατέρα μου, επίσης. Είμαι δεκαπέντε, αλλά είμαι τώρα ορφανός. Είμαι τώρα...μόνος.

Μόνος να αποφασίσω τις αποφάσεις μου, μόνος να ελέγξω τη δική μου ζωή! Είμαι δεκαπέντε, αλλά η ηλικία δεν είναι σημαντική σε ένα δικαστήριο τους αριστοκρατικούς. Στη θέση μου, τα έτη δεν σημαίνουν τίποτα. Όλη η ζωή μου, έχω ευχηθεί να γίνω ανεξάρτητος, για να μάθω πώς να φροντιστώ. Οι γονείς μου όχι άλλη θα επιδρούν την ζωή μου στο θάνατο από είχαν στη ζωή.

Τώρα μπορώ να πιάσω τα ηνία της ζωής μου επιτέλους. Μπορώ να κηρυχτώ ως το δικό μου πρόσωπό από καμιά άποψη που μπορώ, και δε με νοιάζει πώς το κάνω.

Ας δω, τι έχω τώρα;

Έχω έναν πλήθο των υπάκουων υπήκοων που ήδη έχουν μάθει ότι δεν είναι σοφό να αντιταχθεί η θέληση μου και ότι καμία ενέργεια από τη μεριά τους δεν θα τους διέθετε εάν επρόκειτο να κάνουν έτσι. Η δουλοπρέπεια τους είναι και ικανοποιητική και αποκαρδιωτική. Δεν ξέρω γιατί είναι αποκαρδιωτική. Πρέπει να ευχαριστηθώ ότι κανένας πρέπει να με προκαλέσει, ότι πρέπει να έχω την εξουσία πέρα από όλα, πέρα από όλους.

Ακούω τους ψιθύρους και τις φήμες που διαρρέουν μέσω των τοίχων του φέουδου για τη συμπεριφορά μου, ή της έλλειψης επ' αυτού. Ξέρω ότι δεν έχω συμπεριφερθεί με έναν τρόπο κατάλληλος σε έναν βαρώνο. Ε - δεν μπορώ ακόμη και να αντέξω να απεικονίσω σε το τώρα. Δεν ξέρω γιατί είναι, άλλα από ξέρω γιατί το σέρνοντας των υπήκοων μου με αηδιάζει κατά περιόδους.

Αλλά για να ανγκαστεί σε αυτήν την θέση, αυτή η κατάσταση της ταυτότητας, με αηδιάζει ακόμα περαιτέρω. Δεν έχω καμία επιθυμία που προσδιορίζεται ως απλά Μετζένγκερστιν, ο γιος ενός αριστοκρατικούς, και αν δεσμεύοντας τις αγριότητες είμαι ο μόνος τρόπος που μπορώ να αναγνωριστώ για μένα, έπειτα έτσι είτε! Τα σκάνδαλα αναφέρονται πάντα συχνότερα από τις καλές πράξεις, τελικά.

Ακόμα ίσως δεν έχω θυμηθεί όλα.

Ο Κόμης Ουίλχελμ Βον Μπερλίφιτζινγκ. Αυτός και η σύζυγός του είναι οι μόνοι Μπερλίφιτζινγκ που αφήνεται, έτσι λέγεται. Δεν έχουν κανένα παιδία και είναι επάνω από την ηλικία παιδί-εκτροφής. Δεν έχουν επιβάλει ποτέ οποιοδήποτε πόνο επάνω σε μένα προσωπικά, οποιαδήποτε προσβολή...

Αλλά αυτό είναι άσχετος. Ο Κόμης Μπερλίφιτζινγκ προκαθορίζεται για να είναι ο ανταγωνιστής μου, λόγω στην από μακρού υφιστάμενη εχθρότητα που οι οικογένειές μας μοιράζονται. Επομένως, δεν πειράζει αν ο ίδιος δεν μου έχει προκαλέσει ποτέ οποιαδήποτε ζημιά. Δεν κάνει καμία διαφορά που _είμαστε_, χωριστά. Δεν είμαστε παρά πιόνια στον ιστό που οι πρόγονοί μας ύφαναν για μας.

Αρνούμαι να είμαι ένα πιόνι.

Αρνούμαι να είμαι σκλάβος στην κληρονομιά της οικογένειάς μου. Θέλω τη ζωή μου για να είμαι δική μου, με όρους μου. Θα καταστρέψω τα τελευταία υπόλοιπα της κληρονομιάς για να κερδίσω την ελευθερία μου... ακόμα κι αν πρέπει να καταστρέψω τον τελευταίο Μπερλίφιτζινγκ για να το κάνω.

Ας δω, τι έχω τώρα;

Έχω στην κατοχή μου ένα φλογερό, ασυγκράτητο άλογο, ένας επιβήτορας τα ο οποίος ρουθούνια εκρήγνυνται τον αέρα όπως τις φλόγες, οι των οποίων οπλές βαδίζουν βαριά ενάντια στο έδαφος όπως τη βροντή, το το ίδιο ποιου παλτό είναι το χρώμα της πυρκαγιάς. Έχω ένα άλογο που υποκύπτει κάτω σε κανένα, ο οποίος είναι ο τρόμος των ατόμων.

Είναι ο τρόμος μου επίσης.

Κανένας παρατηρεί. Ο καθένας παρατηρεί στον τρόπο με τον οποίο εξαιρετικό είναι ότι είμαι μοναδικός που μπορεί να ελέγξει το πλάσμα, μοναδικό που μπορεί να τον καβαλικέψει. Ίσως ο ενθουσιώδης μικρός λακές παρατηρεί το φόβο και ανησυχία αισθάνομαι πότε τον τοποθετώντας, αλλά είναι μόνο ασήμαντος υπάλληλος, κανένας θα πάρει τη λέξη του πέρα από την δική μου. Τα ηλίθιοι στο δικαστήριο αρκετά φυσικά υποθέτουν κάτι για να είναι κακώς με το βραβευθέντα επιβήτορά μου, αλλά δεν μπορούν ποτέ να φθάσουν σε μια κατάλληλη εξήγηση. Σαν τα γράμματα ΟΒΜ αποτύπωσαν σαφώς στο μέτωπο του αλόγου δεν αποκάλυψαν την ταυτότητά του.

Ξέρω ποιος είναι. Είναι αυτός - το ίδιο το πρόσωπο που επιδίωξα να καταστρέψω. Προσπαθούσε να σώσει μια αγαπημένη μερίδα των αλόγων του ενώ το σπίτι του ήταν φλεγόμενο. Ο παλαιός ανόητος δεν δραπέτευσε αρκετά γρήγορα και χάθηκε. Ή έτσι νόμισα.

Δεν ξέρω αν αυτή η μορφή είναι κάποιο είδος της αποζημίωσης για το πρόβλημά του. Αλλά ξέρω ότι δεν είναι καμία αποζημίωση για το δικό μου. Αντί της καταστρέφοντας της κληρονομιάς, αναγκάζομαι τώρα να τον ξαναζήσω. Κανένας ξέρει τους πόνους που παίρνω για να εξουσιάσω ο άγριο κτήνος, το οποίο φλογερός δαίμονας της θύελλας. Είναι μια άκαρπη προσπάθεια. Τον καβαλικεύω κάθε ημέρα και ανεξάρτητα από το πόσο γρήγορα και δυνατά καβαλικεύω, είναι ακόμα τόσο προκλητικός και άγριος όπως πάντα.

Θεέ μου, τώρα δεν μπορώ να απελευθερώσω τον μυαλό μου εκείνης της αναθεματισμένης προφητείας: "_Ένα υψηλό όνομα θα έχει μια έντρομη πτώση όταν, ως αναβάτη πέρα από το άλογό του, θα θριαμβεύσει η θνησιμότητα τον Μετζένγκερστιν πέρα από την αθανασία τον Μπερλίφιτζινκ._" Σαν παιδί, ενημερώθηκα για αυτήν την εξοργιστική πρόβλεψη, όμως δεν μπορώ ακόμα να κάνω να αισθανθώ από την σε αυτήν την ημέρα. Γιατί δεν μπορώ να την ξεχάσω; Αυτό δεν θα κάνει. Δεν μπορώ να τον αφήσω να θριαμβεύσει, δεν μπορώ, θα τον καβαλικεύω στις μακρινές γωνίες της γης αν θα τον κατακτήσει! Μέσω του αέρα και της βροχής, μέσω του χιονιού και της ομίχλης, θα καβαλικεύω και θα τον δαμάσω και θα τον επιστρέψω στους σταύλους ένα σπασμένο πόνεϊ. Θα τον λιμοκτονήσω, θα τον μαστιγώσω, θα τον μετατρέψω σε κρέας του σκυλιού! Ναι, θα τον σπάσω και θα τον τροφοδότησω στα σκυλιά και τότε θα γελάσω και θα είμαι ελεύθερος και -

Όχι, πρέπει να κρατήσω το κεφάλι μου, πρέπει να κρατήσω το κεφάλι μου. Γίνομαι πάρα πολύ ανησυχημένου με αυτό. Μετατρέπομαι σε ερημίτη, αποτολμώ σπάνια από το κτήμα μου άλλο. Δεν μπορώ να μετρήσω τον αριθμό κολακευτικών προσκλήσεων που έχω λάβει στα διάφορα γεγονότα, εκείνοι που απόγγριπτα χωρίς οποιουσδήποτε δισταγμούς. Δεν θέλω να κρατήσω την επιχείρηση με εκείνους τους ανθρώπους, πολύς θα ήμουν μάλλον... μόνος. Μόνος... όχι, όχι αρκετά. Έχω ακόμα εκείνο το _αναθεματισμένο_ άλογο για την επιχείρηση - αχ, Θεέ. Είτε θα είμαι ο θάνατος του...είτε θα είναι ο θάνατος μου...

Ας δω... τι έχω τώρα...;

Έχω μια σπασμένη πλάτη και αιμορραγώντας χείλια και ο βραχίονάς μου είναι τώρα άσχημα ζεματισμένος. Πριν, ήταν αρκετά επίπονο, αλλά τώρα... αισθάνεται μάλλον ναρκωμένο.

Κοιτάζω επάνω στο ανώτατο όριο αυτό που ήταν το λαμπρό κάστρο μου. Το φρούριό μου, το οποίο έκλεισα ο ίδιος σε ομοειδή έναν μοναχό. Η στέγη καίει τώρα όπως είναι όλες οι άλλα. Οι φλόγες με περιβάλλουν, αλλά είμαι ευτυχής που το άλογο είναι φευγάτο.

Το άλογο...

Πραγματικά δεν ξέρω τι σκεφτόμουν στο χρόνο. Τον κοροϊδεψα, καβαλίκεψα βαθιά στο δάσος, μακρύτερα από είχα πάει πάντα. Φάνηκε να είναι υπό έλεγχό μου, αλλά τότε αυτός άπλως - αφήνιαξε. Αρκετά κυριολεκτικά χτύπησε τον αέρα από τους πνεύμονές μου όπως ξέσπησε σε μια επικίνδυνα ταχύτητα. Προσκολλήθηκα σε αυτόν όπως τα σαλιάσματα σε ένα σκυλί. Δεδομένου ότι ξανακοιτάζω σε το τώρα, ίσως πρέπει να τον έχω αφήσει ενώπιον πήδηξε στο καμμένος κάστρο με έναν τρομακτικό καλπασμό. Κατόπιν δεν θα ήμουν σε αυτήν την θέση. Αλλά για κάποιους λόγους, ακόμα κι αν ορμούσε μέσω του δάσους όπως ένα τέρας από την κόλαση, δεν θα μπορούσα να αφήσω. Ήταν σαν οι δύο από μας ήταν συνδεδεμένι μαζί, λιωμένος σε ένα φοβερό πλάσμα που χρέωνε προς την καταστροφή του.

Και τώρα...

Είμαι μόνος. Όχι... Είμαι πάντα μόνος. Ακόμα και όταν ήμουν με αυτόν - άλογο, είμαι μόνος.

Δεν μπορώ να κινηθώ. Δεν μπορώ να φωνάξω για τη βοήθεια. Δεν μπορώ να κάνω τίποτα αλλά περιμένω τις φλόγες να με καταναλώσω. Ο καπνός και η πυρκαγιά καλύπτουν τον εγκέφαλό μου. Δεν - δεν μπορώ να σκεφτώ κατ' ευθείαν. Τώρα αναρωτιέμαι αν σκέφτηκα πάντα λογικά καθόλου. Δεν έχω συμπεριφερθεί λογικά, πραγματοποιώ αυτόν τώρα. Ίσως αν είχα... όχι, δεν κάνει κανένα καλό τώρα.

Αισθάνομαι παράξενα ήρεμος, ή τουλάχιστον νομίζω έτσι. Δεν ξέρω. Δεν ξέρω τίποτα άλλο. Είμαι δεκαπέντε... Είμαι πάρα πολύ νέος για να πεθάνω. _Τα έτη δεν σημαίνουν τίποτα._ Είμαι μόνος, χωρίς έναν να με βοηθήσω. _Μόνος για να αποφασίσει τις αποφάσεις μου, μόνες να ελέγξει τη ζωή μου!_ Οι υπήκοοι μου προγραμματίζουν τώρα να με σώσουν; Όχι, νομίζουν πιθανώς ότι είμαι ήδη νεκρός. Αν όχι... τότε θα περιμένουν για μένα να καίω μαζί με το κάστρο. Ίσως αν είχα προσπαθήσει να κατασταθώ αγαπημένου καθώς επίσης και αναφερόμενος... _Τα σκάνδαλα αναφέρονται πάντα συχνότερα από τις καλές πράξεις, τελικά._ Γιατί συνεχίζω να ακούω εκείνη την προφητεία επανειλημμένως; _Ένα υψηλό όνομα θα έχει μια έντρομη πτώση όταν, ως αναβάτη πέρα από το άλογό του, θα θριαμβεύσει η θνησιμότητα τον Μετζένγκερστιν πέρα από την αθανασία της Μπερλίφιτζινγκ. _Αναβάτης. Άλογο. Μετζένγκερστιν. Μπερλίφιτζινγκ. Θνησιμότητα. Αθανασία. Είμαι ο θάνατος του... αυτός είμαι ο θάνατος μου... εμείς είμαστε ο θάνατος ο ένας τον άλλον...

_Λόρδε μου Φρέντρικ... _

Ναι...

_Φρέντρικ...γιατί;_

Δεν ξέρω... Λυπάμαι... Λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ για όλα...

Αυτές είναι οι τελευταίες λέξεις που ακούω στο κεφάλι μου πριν από τον οράματό μου γίνεται στο μαύρο.


End file.
